You're On!
by UnimaginableCruelty
Summary: Grimmjow finds something outside in the sand. Szayel and Grimmjow make a bet. Rated M for language and minor implied themes nothing explicit GrimmXOC, SzayXOC I suck at summaries
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

**A/N::** _I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.... I intend on making the later chapters longer and far more interesting...... This story will probably only be a few chapters........ I'm not gonna give an estimate of how many, because quite frankly, I don't have an effin' clue....... Well, the more reviews I get the more I will be inspired to coninue this..... If I don't get any, then I'll just assume no one likes it and discontinue it all together..... ((I'll probably end up writing some more one-shot smut fics with this series...)) Okay now, I'm gonna stop this here, before the author's notes end up being longer than the story itself. Well, Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Bet**

Cold blue eyes stared at the vast desert ahead. Long white hair shifted slightly in the light breeze that blew past ivory flesh.

"Oi! Who the fuck are you?" A voice called out. The girl that had been sitting in the sand turned to stare at the man who had called to her.

She didn't speak, only stared. The man who called out to her twitched a blue eyebrow in annoyance.

"I said who the fuck are you?" He snarled out flash stepping over to the expressionless girl. Again, when she didn't speak, he just growled and threw the girl over his shoulder before disappearing over the sand dunes that were just outside of Las Noches.

"Eh, what do we have here?" Said a creepy voice. The girl turned her attention towards another man who appeared to have a giant spoon around his head. (A/N: Ahaha, I couldn't resist xD )

"I don' know. She won' tell me her name," The blue haired man from before said, his tone borderline irritated.

"My God, Grimmjow! Can't you have the decency to give her some clothes! It isn't very lady like to wander around naked!" A pink haired man scolded the blue haired one, now known as Grimmjow.

"Well, why don't you do that then, Szayel? My clothes sure as hell won't fit the girl…." Grimmjow muttered the last part and smirked at the retreating back of the pink haired scientist.

The spoon man (A/N: -rofl-) was playing with a few strands of the girls white hair. "What's your name, beautiful?" The girl wasn't sure if she should be weirded out or scared, so she settled for neither and just stared at the man indifferently.

"I told you, Nnoitra. She won't speak…." Grimmjow said boredly.

"Maybe, she can't….." Nnoitra muttered and let his eye scan over the girl's petite form. A perverted grin began to spread over his face. "Heh heh, Hey, Grimmjo-"

"Don't even say it..." Grimmjow growled at the spoon man, who gave him a death glare in return.

Szayel soon returned with a simple bathrobe for the girl. "Sorry, dear. It isn't much, but it's something to keep unwanted eyes from staring at such beauty."

The girl stood there and ran her petite hands down the fluffy fabric. Her blue eyes glanced back up at the three men. One of them was smirking triumphantly; another was staring at her with the same perverted grin; lastly, the one who'd saved her from possibly being discovered by a hollow and consumed, wasn't even looking at her. For some reason there was a tiny tinge in her chest. She placed a hand over her heart and stared down at her feet, her expression still apathetic.

"What are we going to do with her?" Szayel asked looking over at Grimmjow. Both of them were ignoring Nnoitra. He didn't need to be included in this decision. Everyone knows what he would say.

"I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care…." The sexta grumbled.

The girl was sitting on a couch and fiddling with a few strands of hair. Nnoitra was sitting next to her, stretching his arm behind her on the couch. He was still trying to get her to speak, which wasn't working mind you.

She looked up when she saw Grimmjow and Szayel motion towards her. She tilted her head to the side and glanced over at Nnoitra.

"I doubt Aizen-sama will let us keep her…." Szayel said.

"Like I care what he says….." Grimmjow growled, "In fact, if he says she can't stay here, I'll keep her…."

Szayel smirked, "Is that a bet, Grimmy?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Fine. What are the stakes?"

"I win, and Aizen –sama says she can't stay, you keep her….. and…" Szayel trailed off, trying to think of something embarrassing for the wielder of pantera, "You have to admit defeat and be a servant to the Kurosaki kid…" Szayel's smirk could not have possibly gotten and more malicious.

Grimmjow was silent. "That's just cruel…" He growled, but smirked none the less, "Fine, but, if I win, you have to keep her and wear a dress and cling to your brother like a wanton whore any chance you get…. For a week." He finished, smirking.

Szayel's face was blank. Was it really worth that humiliation? He could never be sure what Aizen would say about it. He narrowed his eyes and stared dangerously at the man in front of him. "You're on." They both grinned deviously and glanced over at the girl to see that Nnoitra had her lying under him and had the robe halfway open.

Nnoitra was about to pull the robe away when he was suddenly sent flying back into the wall at the other end of the room.

Szayel helped the girl fix her robe and sit her up. "What are we going to do until then? Surely we can't leave her with… him." Szayel glared over at the man who was glaring at the pink haired scientist.

"I guess we could leave her with Stark… or maybe Harribel…." Grimmjow thought aloud.

"I vote on Harribel…." Szayel said. Stark would probably fall asleep, and she would be left unattended to and probably get into trouble.

"Harribel it is then." They both agreed.


	2. Nameless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

**A/N::** _Ahaha, It's..... like.... 3AM here... not tired one bit. I had a bit of trouble trying to come up with something for this. I asked like three different people for some ideas..... any of the ones that they gave me, I didn't use. I just didn't think it fit right. Well, anyway. I hope you guys like his chapter of You're On! I sure as hell enjoyed it._

* * *

**Nameless**

Blue eyes watched as two women fought. One had dark blue hair and two different colored eyes. The other was dark skinned and looked rather intimidating.

"Quit arguing! You're scaring the new girl…." Another woman with long dark green hair shuffled over to the white haired girl. "Harribel-sama, What did you say her name was again?"

"Szayel never told me her name…." Harribel muttered, staring at the nameless girl. The other three women scoffed and stared at the apathetic girl with scrutinizing gazes.

"Maybe we should name her…." The girl with two different colored eyes stated.

"That's probably the best idea you've ever had, Apache…" The dark skinned woman smirked, earning a growl from the one named Apache.

"What was that Mila-Ro-" Apache was cut short when she saw the nameless girl stand up and shuffle up in front of Apache, placing a finger under her red eye.

"A -pa -che…" The girl's voice was soft and drawled out each syllable.

The other four women stared at her with either shocked or bored expressions.

_This is going to be a pain… _Harribel sighed.

* * *

"So she spoke, did she?" Szayel smirked and swiveled in his chair to face Nnoitra. "How interesting….."

Nnoitra scoffed and began to fiddle with a random vile that he saw sitting out on the counter top, accidentally dropping it on the floor. The glass shattered and the contents of the vile fizzled and burned a hole through the ground. Nnoitra watched it in feigned fascination. When he looked up, he noticed Szayel glaring at him irately.

"I didn't do it…" Szayel sighed and rotated back around to face the monitor behind him.

"Get out, Nnoitra. I have work to do."

* * *

Apache was being held back by Mila-Rose. "What was that, you little bitch?"

Apparently sometime after saying her name the nameless girl had said something to set her off.

"Apache, calm down. You know she probably didn't mean it. I doubt she even knows what a 'whore-bitch' is….." Sun-Sun muttered, waving it off as nothing.

"S'lucky she doesn't know what it means!"

"Now, back to the matter at hand," Mila-Rose managed to say, still holding back an angered Apache. "What are we going to call her?"

"How about Sun-Sun!" Everyone in the room stared at the green haired girl blankly.

"No." Harribel stared at the nameless girl with a steady gaze. Sun-Sun pouted for a moment, before composing herself once more.

"How about…… Ryoko?" Apache randomly threw out, obviously having calmed down quite a bit.

"No…. Maybe something that fits her more…." Harribel sighed.

"How are we supposed to know what fits her better, if we don't even know her?" Apache nearly screeched.

"Simple. We go on what we **DO** know about her……" Sun-Sun replied, staring at the nameless Girl.

Apache snickered "We could always just call her Gin…." Sun-Sun chuckled at the thought and Harribel rolled her eyes.

"What do we know about her?" Mila-Rose questioned.

"She's quiet…. Innocent looking…. Almost…. Pure." Harribel muttered.

"Sada!" Sun-Sun smiled. "Pure one!"

Harribel looked at the silver haired girl and smiled lightly behind her mask. "Sada it is then…"

Apache huffed and just stared at the girl bored.

"Just how long is she going to be staying with us anyway?" Mila-Rose asked, running her fingers through the silver hair lightly.

"Not sure….." Harribel sighed.

* * *

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling until he heard a soft, but persistent knocking on his door. "What?" He was irritated.

"Just open the door, trash." Grimmjow growled at the voice behind the door. Grimmjow slowly sat up and trudged over to the door, opening it and glaring at the pale man behind it.

"What the fuck do you want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow glared.

"I'm simply…. Curious…. About that little pet you brought back with you…." The monotone voice drawled.

"What about her?" Grimmjow snarled.

"I've heard rumors that….well, to put it simply…. There's a little wager going on." Ulquiorra stated. "I want in."

Grimmjow could've doubled over laughing. He could've, but he was too busy glaring at the apathetic man. "Why should I?"

"If you don't, I'll inform Aizen-sama of your little wager with the octava espada….." Ulquiorra's tone made it seem like he was smirking, but his expression didn't change from the blank, melancholy look.

"You little…." Grimmjow snarled. He huffed and stormed out past the cuatra, "Follow me…." He muttered.

"Where are we going?" Ulquiorra asked, following him quickly.

"Where do you think?" Grimmjow barked back.

* * *

"Oh, so Aizen's little pet wants in on our deal, eh, Grimmy?" Szayel smirked and leaned back in his rolling chair.

"Yeah." Grimmjow grunted and glared off into the distance.

"I don't have a problem with it….. Give me a little while to discuss the circumstances with Grimmjow. I'll send for you when we've decided." Szayel chuckled and waved off the cuatra. He turned to smirk at Grimmjow, who was glaring at him intently.

"You can't be serious…." He snarled.

"If you ask me this whole situation isn't really serious….." Szayel sighed, "Now, what should we have him do?"

"Mayb-"

Grimmjow was cut short by Nnoitra barging into the room. "How come that little punk gets in on the bet?"

"This doesn't concern you, Nnoitra…." Szayel waved it off.

"Doesn't concern m-" Nnoitra saw red, "THAT LITTLE BITCH ASS KNOWS LESS ABOUT THE DAMN GIRL THAN ME!"

"Shut up, Nnoitra….." Szayel and Grimmjow glared at the lanky man.

* * *

**A/N::** _Ahaha, everyone's always so mean to Nnoitra. Now, I need some ideas of what Ulquiorra's part of the bet should include. Remember Children, review!_


End file.
